Hetalia Quotes
by Canadian Erect Mountie
Summary: Italy: "The other day I had an extremely disgusting pizza. England made it." Canada: "China and I are to be married!" Prussia: "Look at my soldiers and their mean faces! I taught them that face!" Yeah, a bunch of mah favorite Hetalia quotes, and there's a challenge inside- if you happen to be a major Hetalia fan, you'll get over half right without checking! T because it's Hetalia.


**A/N: So I really only made this to keep on my phone when I access the site cos tomorrow I have to show my friend Allan the quotes; he doesn't believe in anime *gasp* So I'll show these (my fave quotes) and he'll totally HAVE to change his mind. I won't put what episode each quote is from, but challenge: Who can answer correctly which quote came from which episode or manga chapter first? O.o**

**Also if you're looking for more laughs check out my other new fic Rhode Island's Letters, it's very funny, even for only 2 reviews. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Also, none of these are really in order... just saying...**

America: "Winter can suck my jingle bells!"

Italy: "PASTAAAAAAA!~"

America: "I feel like we're summoning the devil!"

Italy: "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE AND WHAT IF I DON'T DIE AND I'M FORCED TO LIE HERE WOUNDED IN A PUDDLE OF MY OWN BLOOD? PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Romano: "Eat lead, you potato sucking bitch!"

Germany: "No one's going to believe me when I tell them that you died making pasta in the desert."

England: "Am I Catholic... or Protestant? God, I don't know."

Germany: "I'll never understand Catholics..."

America and Russia: USA: "Russia! What are you gonna do dude?" Russia: "I'm going to do the fighting?"

Russia: "I know my ideas are best because otherwise I'd kill them." ^J^

Canada: "I'm Canada!"

England: "No one asked you, cheesy monkey!"

Austria: "You are an ass." *between smacks*

Russia: "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~"

China: "China take all. You can go home now."

Canada: "Why doesn't anyone remember me?"

England: "I'll have the silkiest hair in the whole world!"

France: *smack~ smack~ smack~ smack~ smack~.*

Switzerland: "Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

Estonia: (mockingly to Russia) "Oh, you're so tough. Next you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti."

Spain: "YOU PEED ON THE FLOOR?"

Lithuania: "POLAND! YOU ARE A TRAITOR AND A BAD FRIEND!"

Poland: "Like, I have to hang up, cause I totally have to make a pee-pee."

Sealand: "My name is Sea-kun, desu yo~."

Belarus: "If you marry me then our souls will be bonded for all eternity."

America: "I say we attack Italy first, because they can't drive and are usually drunk."

Germany and Italy: Germany: "Friends? Ja, this could work... WE don't have to kiss, do we?" Italy: "Nope! Not unless you want to."

Italy: "You can order me around and I'll disappoint you!"

Italy: "Hey Japan, want to see my butt?" Japan: "Not if you paid me mirrion dorrar."

Korea: "Quotes were made in Korea, you know!"

Prussia: "Look at my soldiers and their mean faces! I taught them that face!"

Canada: "Maple... leaf..."

England: "Busby's chair. Anyone who sits in it will die a swift and likely painful death. Except, apparently, for Russia..."

China: "SUCK BALL!"

France: "Duh, he is Canada. I recognize him from his sexy hair which is so much like my own. Just not as good."

America: "Duh, I'm the hero, everybody knows that!"

Austria: "Forget EVERYTHING!"

Germany: "So I captured Italy, but all I hear is the singing and the laughing and weird accents."

Romano: "MUSTACHE~!"

Lithuania: "Oh great and powerful Russia! I brought to you some hot tea!"

Poland: "Risking my life for European politics would make me gassy."

Russia: "I hide dark secret that no one will guess because of my sweet face."

Italy: "I think we should gather under the white flag!"

America: "Okay. So I've, like, designed a really sweet attack plan that I'm calling Attack Plan Alpha, like 'Alpha Dog.' WOOF!"

Belarus: "Big Brother, why you leave me here with Double D means double dumb? Hurry up and come out or I'll find you...~"

Russia: "HEAVENS TO BETSY! What strange and terrifying news is this?"

Germany: *sighs* "I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape."

Italy: "Germany! Germany! There was a pretty girl so I hit on her, but it runs out the pretty girl was France in disguise!"

Japan: "Sir! I respond Japanese way! Say one thing, but mean something erse compretery opposite, rike, 'I'rr think about it.' Rie to them!"

China: "Kawaii aru~!"

France: "Ohnhonhonhon hon honhonhon~..."

Prussia: "Hey Austria! It must suck balls to have Silesia taken by force, huh?"

America: "I'll do what I always do best! And that means... I'M THE HERO!"

Germany: "If you keep talking like this I ill have no choice but to shoot you in the head!"

Italy: "That's an easy one, sir! Surrender immediately, kiss their butts, sing, eat, and go to bed!" Germany: "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO TO ME!"

Korea: "China's breasts belong to Korea!"

Japan: "Me no rikey."

America: "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Poland: "Stop being such a betch, Sweden."

Russia: "VODKAAAAA!~"

Romano: "WAAH! WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?"

Germany: "How the holy fuhrer did he get into my bed?"

Lithuania: "POLAND-O!"

Finland: "Well then, I'll tell you a funny joke while we're waiting in line! That way, I'm guaranteed to get a laugh out of it!"

Switzerland: "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!"

Estonia: "LATVIAAAAAA!"

Italy: "The other day, I had an extremely disgusting pizza... England made it."

Germany: "Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

Spain: "Hey, why don't you say something Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in."

China: "I knew that fortune cookie I had this morning was a bad lie!"

Italy: "But I'm hot and I'm Italian and all the chicks dig it!"

Germany: "I will punch you in the throat!"

America: "I'll be in command so you can wear all the colors of my flag! All heroes wear red, white, and blue!"

Prussia: "West won't drink beer!"

Japan: "I am very preased to meet you."

France: "AW CRAP MY FISH!"

Canada: "China and I are to be married!"

China: "AI-YAH!"

Poland: "They'll shoot right over out heads!"

Finland: "Aah... Christmas is coming! *gets Pictofied* HO HO HO!"

Germany: "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Russia: "I am Russian, I know everything about snow."

England: "Bring on the fire, bring on the hell... set everything ablaze so that no trace remains..."

Italy: "I know I'm not strong, but I'm cute!"

France: "It's a cloak, non?"

Prussia: "BEER! BEER!"

Poland: "Yo wassup playa?"

China: "Panda~!"

Austria: "He's probably mass-producing white flags as we speak!"

Sealand: "Sometimes I ride the goat while I'm cleaning!"

Ukraine: "Oh no! I suck!"

America: "For realz, y'all, Japan and I are homies!"

England: "You wine-loving tool!"

Italy: "Captain! What's happening? This is mutiny! It's mutiny!"

Austria: "I'll express how angry I am with this piano."

Japan and China: "Konichiwa, I am Japan, where the sun rises. Hello China, where the sun sets." China: "Well that wasn't very nice!"

England and Russia: England: (trying to summon a demon) "I summon thee, from faraway lands! Come forth!" Russia: (pops out from the ground) "You called?"

Romano: "Suck my balls, you stupid potato-eater!"

Russia: "When I see all your stupid faces I think of how fun it will be to pound them into dust."

America: "BRITIAN TOTALLY GOT A STAR STUCK IN HIS HEAD! THAT'S SO BADASS!"

Romano and Italy: Roma: "Could you say something nice about me for once?" Italy: "..." Romano: "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

England: "Why are you always such a damn wanker?"

America: "You Frenchies just love to hate us! Why don't you go back to making statues of hot green chicks!"

Canada: "Those stupid hosers!"

Germany: "You've got it backwards! Backwards! Hurry up and throw it! If you don't hurry up and throw it, you'll go "boom"!"

Italyand Japan: Italy: [On the phone with Japan] "Listen to this! I woke up earlier than Germany for once!" Japan: "Are you serious? We must cerebrate this occasion with a dish of red bean rice!"

**Aaaaaand...my favorite...**

Italy: "It's been a while since I slept with you, Romano."  
Romano: "Shut up! You should have at least two beds in your place!"  
Italy: "How weird... I usually sleep together with Germany and Japan."  
Romano: _[Grabs Italy's throat]_ "You still get along with them!"  
_[Repeatedly bashes his head into his brother's]_  
Italy: "Bro, I can't breathe. Bro, I can't breathe!"___  
[__Cut to Germany's office; his phone is ringing. He picks it up]  
Italy: "Germany, save me! I'm on my bed and my brother is- ow!"  
Romano: "Not there!"  
Italy: "It's stuck! OW!"  
Romano: "Put down the phone, you fool!"  
Italy: "TAKE IT OUT!"  
Romano: "Put it down!"  
[__Line goes dead]  
_Germany:_______ [__Slightly disturbed] "_His brother's... stuck..."ow"... take it out..."_________  
[__Germany bursts into Italy's room]  
_Germany: "Italy, are you okay! What's going-!"  
_[He realizes the brothers' signature hair curls are merely tangled with each other]_  
Italy: "Germany, you're late!"


End file.
